


相逢在遥远圣诞夜

by Gladiatorism



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism
Summary: the time traveller's Christmas





	相逢在遥远圣诞夜

“Mark，说真的吗，你还在写。”  
“……我猜你还没吃？”

穿着深色大衣和暗红色围巾的Eduardo出现在宿舍门前，他的鼻尖通红，不住地哈着气。他扬了扬手里的纸袋：“今天没人送外卖。这是我家的海鲜饭。”

Mark这才从屏幕上移开视线，略带讶异地看着Eduardo。毕竟对方早早就收拾行李回家了，他难道不应该在家里颂唱圣诞欢歌？而Wardo只注意到了Mark眼下的淡淡青色，一看便知是废寝忘食的成果。

“没想到你会带饭。事实上学校门口的Burger King全年无休还记得吗。”Eduardo知道这是Mark版本的“谢谢你”，毫不介意，反而笑了笑，一边扯下围巾，和包一起随意地丢在一旁的角柜上。

“你要知道我说要回学校的时候，我是和爸爸说投资部的办公室着火了。”

Mark一脸难以置信地看着Eduardo，笑得前仰后合。“Wardo，我记得我只是提了一句代码快写好了要不要来看看。”

“是啊天才，但我爸爸显然不会觉得一个交友网站比全家人的圣诞聚会更重要。哪怕这是一个沉闷到圣诞老人都会给鹿车一鞭，加速飞过的聚会。”

Mark温和地笑了笑，转头继续他的工作。

“Come on Mark，你知道整个宿舍楼都已经是空的了吧，就算哈佛也是有圣诞的。”

“一会儿就好。”他看着Mark侧脸的轮廓被屏幕冷色的光笼罩着，眼里莹亮地映着屏幕上的代码。大部分时候的Mark都是这样，一言不发地盯着屏幕，沉浸在他飞速跳跃的思绪里，偶尔皱眉，大部分时间都是一脸疏离的表情，在他的机械键盘上敲打着代码。Mark曾经跟他介绍过机械键盘不同轴的不同声音，但Eduardo依然分不清任何区别，只是单纯地觉得Mark打字的声音就像是午后的雨声什么的，属于悦耳的白噪音，听着听着就能睡着。

Eduardo此时躺在Mark的床上。绅士的礼仪显然不包括随便睡别人的床，但好吧，这是Mark，他虽然有点精神洁癖，但对于这种男生宿舍不可避免的事，他也早已习惯。Mark一头扎进程序里就没再回应他，Eduardo也习以为常，只好百无聊赖地从自己的笔电里翻起了电影。

圣诞快乐劳伦斯先生。  
看到片名很应景，Eduardo就点了下载，以哈佛惊人的网速飞快地下好了。Eduardo找了个最舒服的姿势，准确地说就是靠在Mark的一堆枕头上，抱着电脑看了起来。

他没有想到这是个同性恋故事。还是令人难过的那种。大卫鲍伊金银色的异瞳在战地的黄沙里显得出奇的格格不入。

Eduardo看到一半就合上了电脑。

“Mark你过来。”  
“嗯？”  
“看看你的成果。”  
“唔……好。”Mark漫不经心地起身，带着电脑坐上了他一步之遥的床。

Mark像只小动物一样缩进了他的怀里，端着他的电脑。

Eduardo的身体僵了一下，紧张得手都不知道该往哪放了。Mark的发梢近得就蹭在自己鼻尖。

“你知道我家的海鲜饭真的是西班牙厨师做的吧。吃。”Eduardo最后只是伸手从旁边的桌子上拿来餐盒，自顾自地打开来，浓郁的芝士味道一下蔓延开来。

“好了。我有史以来写过的最棒的代码。”  
Mark回过头，满脸兴奋地望着Eduardo，灰蓝色的眼睛里满是自豪的光芒。

Eduardo凑近装模作样地欣赏了一下。让他看这个他宁可去看十份报表。不过毕竟是Mark写的——“太棒了天才。你一定会击败Myspace和Friendster的。”

说着Eduardo拿起不锈钢勺，舀了一大口牵着丝香喷喷的海鲜饭，自然而然地递到了Mark嘴边。

他盯着Mark湿润的唇。在Mark平时说话的时候，他也很难不去注意对方的唇，因此常常不得不让他再复述一遍。Mark会作势说他几句，但总还是会再说一遍。他以为Mark一直都是这样，直到他有几次听到了Mark和Erica的对话，他才知道Mark实际上从来没有复述的耐心。

Mark顺从地含住勺子，他的视线撞上Wardo的，对方眼里承载的情绪过于浓烈炙热，像里约夏日的阳光。他不会承认自己心跳漏了一拍，一定是喝太多红牛熬夜过度的结果。他紧张地避开目光接触，匆忙地吃下那口烩饭，事实上有些过于匆忙了，导致一点融化的奶酪沾在他的嘴角。

Mark还在思考要怎么舔掉不被他察觉，Wardo却俯下身来吻了他。他的呼吸滚烫，舌尖舔过那块甜腻的芝士，抵开Mark的唇齿，他的嘴里还有威士忌的味道，带着与他平日的温柔毫不相称的侵略意味攻城掠地，Mark飞速运转的大脑都过载到罢工，他慌乱地应对着自己最好的朋友突如其来的吻。他不明白这一切变化，而更糟糕的是他发现，自己甚至不想中断这个美妙的吻，仿佛是许多年来内心最阴暗角落里的妄想突然成真。他紧张地咽了咽口水，Eduardo仿佛受到了鼓励，变本加厉，吸吮他的舌尖，舔咬他刻薄的唇。他的手扣住Mark的后颈，甚至不给对方逃离的机会，直到不擅长换气的Mark因为一个吻而快要窒息，Wardo才结束了这个吻。他的额头抵上Mark的，凌乱灼热的气息仍然洒在Mark脸上，让他脸颊发烫，“Mark，我不能，我做不到，我全部的注意力都在你身上，你能不能不要拒绝我，就这一次？”他的语气里带着让Mark喘不过气来的绝望。

Mark慌了神，他心里的天平瞬间倒塌。理智清楚地告诉他，不要和你最好的朋友上床。但对方是Eduardo，这让一切都有所不同。英俊而高挑，八面玲珑，受人欢迎的Eduardo。他依赖着对方又在内心深处渴望着对方，却又如此害怕更进一步会毁了一切。假如明天Wardo醒来就开始后悔，那么他们的关系便再也回不到从前。并不是说他非Wardo不可。他一个人也可以过得很好。但失去Wardo，是他绝对无法接受的事。Wardo像是一团属于他的光明，每天都会升起的太阳，照亮他的方寸之地。

而此时的Wardo像捧着某件珍贵的易碎品，一连串小心翼翼的吻落在他的侧颈，他能感受到自己不安的脉搏在皮肤下跳动，Wardo的唇仿佛带着某种魔力，吻过的地方都烧了起来，变得格外敏感，渴望触碰。他发出一声低喘，而Wardo仿佛受到鼓舞，一只手探进他的卫衣下摆一路煽风点火。Mark一旦专注起来从来不在乎少吃了几顿饭，这让他比起同龄人要更加瘦弱一些，他露出的一截腰线苍白又瘦削，肋骨随着急促的呼吸而起伏。

Mark想告诉Wardo这是错的，他根本不知道自己在做什么。但他甚至开不了口，他甚至妄想起这一刻能够永远暂停。而Wardo已经开始试图去脱他的运动裤，他看着Wardo屈起修长的腿，跪在他面前，他的睫毛带着微醺的水汽，他抬眼望着Mark，浓黑的眼里浸染着情欲。Mark后悔自己穿了一条这么柔软贴身的裤子，他的阴茎已经半勃，布料勾勒出一个明显的形状，在Wardo面前一览无余。他甚至想开口解释，只是因为自己太多天没有空发泄了，并不是Wardo随便碰一碰就硬得发疼。但Wardo显然没有给他这个解释的机会，他扯开对方松松垮垮打了个结的腰带，握住他的阴茎套弄起来。Mark攥紧了床单低头喘着气。Wardo的手骨节分明而精致，是富家小少爷理应有的一双手，而这双手此时富有技巧地套弄着Mark挺立的性器。他羞耻地意识到Wardo为他手淫的快感比他平时自慰要强烈上太多倍，以至于他流出的前液多到浸湿了Wardo的指缝。

“Mark，你会为我射出来吗？”Wardo榛色的眼睛像蜜糖和融化的巧克力，他抬眼望着Mark，一边用温热的口腔吮吸起对方的阴茎，他的舌尖故意在渗着液体的前端周围舔弄，让Mark颤抖着，不受控制地溢出更多，Mark低声地抽泣着，Wardo用粗糙的舌面不停地扫过他敏感的冠状沟，柔软的口腔内壁摩擦着他涨得发疼的柱体，甚至在他难以自抑地顶得太深太急的时候，Wardo也努力忍下异物带来的反射，而喉头的痉挛带来的强烈刺激让Mark呻吟出声，不要射进Wardo嘴里是他保留的最后一丝神智，结果他在高潮边缘的最后一秒退了出来，精液却溅到Wardo的嘴角，脸颊，衬衫领口，到处都是，甚至连他颤动的睫毛上都挂着液体。Mark慌乱地伸手去擦Wardo脸上自己的精液，Wardo却只是无辜地望着他，问他舒服吗。Mark僵住，他甚至还没从射精的快感里恢复过来，手脚都发软，而Wardo问他爽不爽。

“我可以让你更舒服，Mark。你先把这个，该死的，GAP的裤子脱了。”

Wardo从Dustin床头柜里顺来一管润滑剂，用膝盖抵开Mark的双腿，他把冰凉的液体抹上Mark的穴口。Mark从这个仰视的角度能清楚地看到Wardo的衬衫下摆，西装裤束缚着的勃起形状。

不行，Mark想，这太大了，我会痛昏过去。

Mark试图掌握主导，起身就要去脱Wardo的衣服，毕竟他全身只剩一件卫衣，这不公平。Wardo甚至觉得Mark此时眼角泛红，平日里冷漠的脸上此时茫然无错，分开光裸的双腿跨坐在自己身上的模样，比那些超模或是亚裔女孩都要更加性感。

“Wardo，你一定会后悔——”Mark才把他的西装裤扯下来，衬衫扣子堪堪解到一半，就被Wardo强制堵住了嘴，他一边掠夺着Mark的气息，一边故意用胯间硬挺的性器隔着一层薄薄的布料去顶弄他敏感的会阴和穴口，Mark的呻吟和闷哼都被他堵回嘴里。

趁着Mark得以重新呼吸的时候，他终于帮助Mark脱掉了那件印着the Doors的卫衣，他的皮肤终日不见阳光，胸膛上散落着一些可爱的淡色雀斑，胸口和锁骨的皮肤都因为情欲而泛着红，Wardo从他的腿根一路往上摸，滑过他颤抖的肌肤，腰窝，蝴蝶骨，他靠击剑练出来的薄薄一层匀称的胸肌。

Wardo扶住Mark的腰，手上又挤了一些润滑，探进他的后穴，他紧窄的甬道又湿又热，肠壁的软肉紧紧地吸着他的手指。Mark发出一声像是咒骂和叹息混合的声音，他的腿根都在打颤，Wardo的手指一点点地扩张，反复刺激着他的肠壁，Mark从未体验过这种感觉，异样的快感从尾椎一路上窜，他说Wardo慢一点，求你，带着混乱的哭腔。他的手指带出越来越多晶亮的液体，从红肿的穴口溢出来，他刻意避开那个发硬的小点，似有若无的刺激仍然让Mark的性器再次抬起了头，得不到满足的感觉让他忍不住伸手试图去抚慰自己的阴茎，但Wardo握住了他的手腕，把他压在身下，用解开丢在一旁的黑色细领带把他的手固定在头顶，满意地看着Mark不安地扭动着的样子。

Wardo用他硬得发烫的性器抵住Mark的穴口，Mark瑟缩了一下，但他只是把Mark的腿分得更开，让那个泛着水光的小洞在他面前一览无遗，穴口的软肉被他的手指摩擦得有些发红，食髓知味地收缩着。他一边安慰Mark，告诉他一切都会没事绝对不会痛，一边用硕大的龟头顶开他的穴口，Mark惊叫出声，但很快随着Wardo一点点挤开他敏感的肠肉整根没入之后，快感便超过了疼痛，Wardo只要稍微一动，他都能感受到腺体被挤压的快感，被Wardo填满的感觉是如此的不真实，以至于他试图让对方进得更深一些，小腹仿佛涨满了，他才感到安心，Wardo稍微改变了一个角度，每次抽插都重重地顶在前列腺上，Mark的呻吟和喘息都带上了哭腔，他咬着自己的手背试图吞下一些羞耻的声音但显然无济于事，只是发出了像发情小动物一样的呜咽，湿滑的液体被刺激得不停分泌，从交合处渗出，打湿了一小块床单。

“Mark，Facebook会比我更重要吗？”Eduardo低声在他耳边问，一边顶开他微微痉挛的内壁，又快又深地操进他灼热的小洞。

Mark已经被操得神志不清，刚写完的代码在他脑中都已经变成了支离破碎的片段，大片的白光在他脑中闪现。

“不会的，Wardo，不会的。你为什么会这么想？”Mark抽泣着，声音都变了调，他扣紧Eduardo的背，仿佛想要把他圈在怀里永不逃脱。

“Mark，I really wish you could be mine.”  
Wardo的话轻得近乎叹息，他挺腰重重地撞上那一点，让Mark浑身一颤，哭叫着射了出来。他痉挛的肠壁绞紧Wardo的阴茎，Wardo灼热的精液悉数射在他体内，几乎要把他灼伤。

Wardo俯下身吻去他眼角湿漉漉的生理性泪水，像是要珍藏他这一刻的脆弱。

Mark似乎已经耗光了自己的最后一点精力，他蜷缩在Wardo怀里沉沉睡去。他的梦想触手可及，而未来也充满希望。

这是一个很长很好的圣诞。Kirkland狭小的宿舍房间里没有舞会和槲寄生，却有他的爱人，光明而赤诚，自黑暗和绝望中来。


End file.
